A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Anneliza
Summary: Ienzo and Even have only been the nobodies Zexion and Vexen for a short while but Zexion's depressed about the change. Vexen wants to cheer him up so he takes him to Radiant Garden where they see Ansem the Wise. How will he react to his ex-apprentices?
1. Chapter 1

'Ienzo, I mean Zexion, seems down. I know he's a Nobody now do he doesn't have any real emotions, but he still seems sad,' newly christened Vexen thought.

He sat back in his chair and pinched his eyebrows.

The little boy was always on his mind and more often than not it was some sort of worry.

'I wonder if a trip to Radiant Garden would cheer him up?'

Vexen stood up and walked into the bedroom off the lab that he often used and Zexion was currently sleeping in.

Zexion was fast asleep with his tiny hand clutching the sheet covering him.

'It's almost eight. He should be up by now. Though I guess the transition was a little harder on him than the rest. He's so young.'

Vexen knew the boy probably needed rest, but if he slept too much it would be just as bad.

He crossed to the resting boy and gently shook his shoulder.

Zexion mumbled something in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes.

"Even?" he asked, still sleepy.

Vexen shook his head.

"I'm Vexen now. Remember? And your name is Zexion."

Zexion nodded slowly.

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to it."

"I know. I still want to call you little Ienzo."

Zexion yawned cutely and sat up.

"Did you need something?"

"It's eight. You were supposed to be awake by now."

"Oh. Sorry."

He swung his legs to the edge of the bed.

"Would you mind helping me with my work?"

Zexion nodded.

"Thank you."

Vexen reached a hand out to Zexion and helped him off the bed.

They made the short trip in silence and set to work.

"I'm really sorry this happened. I didn't expect this to be the turn out and I'm upset that you were dragged into it. I never wanted you to lose your heart; especially at such a young age."

"I know."

"Good. I'll still take care of you and protect you."

"Thank you Vexen."

They continued to work in silence for another half hour.

"Zexion," Vexen suddenly started and the boy turned to look at him.

"Yes Vexen?"

Vexen shifted and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? You seem depressed."

Zexion turned and stared at him for a long time before saying anything.

"I'm not used to this existence. It's very disconcerting and it'll take a while to adjust to. That's all."

Vexen looked unconvinced.

"I was wondering if maybe a trip to Radiant Garden might make you feel better?"

Zexion's face brightened instantly.

"Could we really?" he asked with excitement clear in his voice.

"Of course. We could go as soon as we were done with work."

Zexion beamed and got busy with his job.

Vexen smiled at Zexion's hardworking back before returning to his own work.

"Okay Zexion," Vexen said as he pulled his gloves off. "We're done for today."

Zexion put his equipment away and turned expectantly to Vexen.

"Can we go now?"

"Just a minute Zexion. I have to clean up and then we can go."

Zexion helped him clean up quickly.

"Now we can go."

Vexen stuck out his hand and concentrated on summoned a dark corridor to their old home.

"Go ahead," he said to the waiting boy. "I'll be right behind you."

Zexion didn't move.

"What is it?" Vexen asked with difficulty. He wasn't used to controlling the darkness and it was taking all he had to keep the corridor open.

"Will," Zexion started, "will you hold my hand? Those corridors scare me."

"You can't feel emotions anymore Zexion," Vexen reminded him. "Hurry up."

Zexion shook his head and took a step away from the swirling darkness.

Vexen sighed and grabbed Zexion's hand to walk him through.

"Thank you Vexen," he murmured.

Vexen simply nodded.

The two walked around the town for a little while before Zexion got hungry.

"Sit down on that bench and I'll get us some ice cream."

Zexion walked over the bench and sat on it to wait for Vexen.

Just like he used to all the time when he was Ienzo waiting for Even or Aeleus.

Ansem the Wise happened to be walking through the town that day and he spotted a very familiar head sitting on a very familiar bench.

"Ienzo? Ienzo?" he called as he ran towards the bench.

The figure started and turned around at his old name.

Ansem stopped when he saw the changes, few as they were.

"Ienzo?" he asked a little more warily. "Is that you?"

The boy shook his head and hopped off the bench.

Ansem reached the bench and approached the boy slowly.

"Don't be scared. Do you remember me? I'm Ansem."

The boy backed up and tried to run.

"Ienzo, it's okay. You don't need to be afraid of me."

Ansem reached him and hugged him gently.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead! Please tell me!"

The boy stiffened in Ansem's grip and remained silent.

Ansem pulled back to look him in the face.

"Why won't you say anything? I missed you."

"Zexion!"

The boy spun around.

"Even?" Ansem yelled in surprise.

The advancing man froze.

"Ansem? What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and I found Ienzo here. I thought you were both dead! What's going on?"

"We are dead Ansem. My name isn't Even and that isn't Ienzo."

Ansem looked confused.

"Of course it is. I would recognize Ienzo in the middle of a crowded room. And I've worked with you long enough to know you anywhere."

The other man sighed.

"I didn't even think you'd be here when we decided to visit," the man said, almost to himself. "I've told you the truth, Ansem. The boy you're hugging is named Zexion. And my name is Vexen."

"What are you talking about?"

Vexen sighed.

"We lost our hearts Ansem," he said simply.

Ansem looked shocked.

"Why would you do that! I told Xehanort to quit the research! Why would you continue it?"

"We thought we were close. It turns out that we were wrong."

Ansem's grip on Zexion tightened.

"You've lost the privilege of taking care of Ienzo, I mean Zexion, so he's going to be staying with me."

Vexen was stunned.

"Don't do that! We can take care of all his new needs! You don't know anything about our new way of life!"

"I'll figure it out. Good day Even, err Vexen."

With that Ansem turned around and pulled Zexion away.

"Zexion!" Vexen screamed as he watched helplessly.

The little boy turned to look at Vexen sadly.

He tried to get away from Ansem but was unsuccessful.

The last thing Vexen saw was Zexion's tiny face break into sobs.

"Zexion," he whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my gosh. ANOTHER new story? What's this?<p>

Yes, yes, I know. I owe you another chapter of 'Taken' and 'Refuge' but I got this idea this morning and finally got down to writing it.

Why does all the stuff I write take a drastic turn? This was meant to be a one-shot where they went to Radiant Garden (straight away!), saw Ansem, talked to him, and then went back. The end! But oh well. I hope you don't mind! :D

Anyways, see ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ansem was fuming as he dragged Zexion back to the castle.

He didn't even hear Vexen yell after them.

Zexion tried to pull his hand away from Ansem but he tightened his grip.

The little boy started to cry next to him and he felt bad.

He stopped walking and knelt down in front of the boy.

"I'm sorry I was so mean, but I trusted Even to take care of you and look what happened."

Zexion looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Zexion?"

"It wasn't Even's fault. We all wanted to continue but Xehanort was pushing us more than we wanted. Even was nervous and tried to stop, but Xehanort wouldn't listen. He was too greedy and made the rest of us nervous. Even protected me as much as he could, but it wasn't enough."

Ansem stared at him.

"That may be true, but I still don't think that he's sufficient to take care of you."

Zexion looked him in the eye.

"You don't know anything about how we live now. It makes more sense for me to stay with Vexen."

"I may know nothing about it, but I'm willing to learn. Will you let me?"

"You're not going to let me go back to Vexen, are you?"

Ansem shook his head.

Zexion's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Yes," he said dejectedly.

"Very good."

Ansem stood up and took his hand again, gently leading him to the castle.

Vexen watched Zexion until he couldn't see him anymore.

He wished that he could run after the pair and reclaim Zexion, but he felt frozen to the bone.

"Zexion," he muttered again.

He already missed the small, quiet boy who assisted him.

Ienzo was always with him before because he was the boy's guardian; along with Ansem.

He remembered the day he had first seen Ienzo.

Ansem had brought him in and he was so small and afraid.

'Even, I want you to take care of this boy.'

'Me? Why sir?'

'I think you will do the best job of any of us. You're responsible, caring, and you know how to take care of kids.'

'Sir, I don't really think that's true. What about Braig? He loves kids.'

Ansem sighed.

'Look at who surrounds us, Even. Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, you, and Aeleus. Out of all of them you're the most competent. As our academic, you know how to raise a child. He is your responsibility.'

'But-but sir' he stuttered, 'surely you would be better than I?'

'I will take care of him too, but you will be in charge of him.' He glared at the other man. 'Is that clear?'

Even hung his head in defeat.

'Yes sir.'

'Very good. You may go.'

Even bowed and turned to the boy.

'Come along,' he paused and turned to Ansem. 'What is his name, sir?'

'I have no idea. He doesn't talk.'

Even sighed.

'Very well. Let's go.'

He walked out of the office and noted that the quiet boy was following him.

'Do you ever talk?' he asked.

The boy didn't answer him.

Even sighed again and walked into the labs.

'This is where I work,' he explained, 'so you'll be in here while I work. Is that okay?'

The boy nodded.

'Good. I need to work so please be quiet.'

The boy nodded again and sat on one of the stools.

Even got busy at a lab table and soon forgot about the quiet boy completely.

He watched the experiment bubble and sighed.

'I thought I was so close. I thought that was going to be it.'

He turned around and walked away.

'I wonder what went wrong…'

He heard a rustle and spun around.

The little boy was mixing two very explosive chemicals together.

'NO! Don't!' Even yelled as he ran towards the boy with his arms outstretched.

The boy finished mixing the two and looked at him.

Even stared at him.

He was wearing gloves, goggles, and an apron to protect himself.

Even was amazed that he knew to put on gear.

The little boy stared at him with a determined face that said he knew what he was doing.

Even took a step back and watched him.

The boy back to the table and continued mixing chemicals to make a light blue potion.

He walked over to where Even's mixture was a poured his potion in very slowly and delicately.

The mixture instantly turned red and started smoking.

'Amazing,' Even said in awe. 'How did you know to do that?'

The boy looked down at the ground and shrugged.

Even sighed.

'Can't you talk at all?'

The boy shook his head.

Even got an idea.

'What if I gave you some paper? You DO know how to read and write, right?'

The boy's head shot up to look at him.

He nodded quickly.

Even walked over to the desk and pulled a pad of paper out of a drawer.

He crossed back to the boy and handed him the pad and a pen from his pocket.

'Now,' he started forcefully. 'What's your name?'

The little hand scrawled across the paper and he held it up.

In neat, slightly slanted print, was the word IENZO.

Even nodded happily.

'Why are you here?'

The hand started scribbling again.

THAT MAN BROUGHT ME HERE AFTER I LOST MY PARENTS.

Even had guessed as much.

'How did you know what to do?'

Ienzo was still for a moment before writing something.

I'M NOT SURE. I JUST ALWAYS KNOW THE RIGHT WAY TO DO ANYTHING SCIENCE RELATED. IT JUST SEEMS TO POP INTO MY HEAD.

'Interesting.'

They didn't move for a little while.

'Are you happy to be here?'

Again Ienzo was still.

'I'M NOT SURE YET. I LIKE BEING AROUND YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE VERY SMART AND I FEEL LIKE YOU'LL BE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, BUT I'LL HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT.'

Even nodded and looked at his watch.

'Well it's late. Do you want to go to bed?'

Ienzo nodded then wrote something.

WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?

'I have an extra bed in my rooms. You can sleep there.'

Ienzo nodded again and followed Even out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I wrote weird this time, but I wanted to make sure you understood that it was a flashback.<p>

Yeah so I wanted to talk about my version of the way Ienzo and Even first met.

I'm not sure where this is going to go by the way...we're both along for the ride. XD

Anyway. See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Even was working late again and he felt bad that he was keeping Ienzo up.

"Can you pass me the vial next to you?" he asked as he held out his hand.

He waited for a few seconds but never felt a container touch his hand.

"Ienzo, I need that vial so I can finish. Then we can go to bed."

He kept waiting but he still never received what he wanted.

"Ienzo!"

Ienzo didn't answer him.

He turned to look at the boy.

Ienzo was fast asleep with his little hand propping up his head.

Even smiled slightly.

"It seems like you already have," he said gently. He looked at his experiment and decided it could wait until morning.

"Come on," he said as he lifted the boy into his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

Ienzo rolled over a little and put his arms around Even's neck.

"Mommy…" he whispered in his sleep.

Even looked down at him.

'Is he dreaming about his mom or-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Ienzo hugged him tightly and buried his face in Even's lab coat.

'I wonder if he can remember his mother.'

Feeling a wet spot on his shirt he looked down to see Ienzo crying silently.

'Whatever he's dreaming about must be awful.'

Ienzo started crying harder and clutched Even tighter.

Even was confused.

What was he supposed to do?

This was the first time Ienzo had ever acted like the small, defenseless child he was. On top of that, Even didn't have much experience with kids.

He awkwardly patted the boy's back.

"Umm…it's okay Ienzo."

Ienzo kept crying so Even made hushing noises; Ienzo was very loud and Even didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Mommy…why'd you have to go away?" Ienzo sobbed.

Even started panicking as Ienzo started getting louder.

"Ienzo. Ienzo, please be quiet!" Even begged. "Someone will hear you."

The boy did no such thing and Even didn't know what to do.

He ended up hugging the boy tightly so his sobs were muffed against his coat.

To his surprise, Ienzo's crying started to slow.

"Mommy," he murmured as he hugged Even back.

Even's eyes widened.

'Did Ienzo seriously just calling me 'Mommy' in his sleep?'

Ienzo quieted down and Even carried him back to their rooms.

He tried to prize the boy off him, but Ienzo was holding onto him in a death grip.

"Come on Ienzo! You need to sleep in a bed!"

Ienzo wouldn't let go.

Even sighed.

"Fine, don't let go. But I still need to sleep."

He waited expectantly for the boy to let go, but he didn't.

"If you don't let go, you'll have to sleep in my bed."

Even though he knew that Ienzo was asleep, Even assumed that he could understand him.

"Fine," he said again as he walked into his sleeping room.

He pulled back his covers and slipped under them.

Even was sure that if he laid down, Ienzo would let go.

But he didn't.

Instead he curled up to Even's chest and continued to sleep.

Even was confused but he smiled and pat the top of the boy's head.

"Good night Ienzo."

* * *

><p>Ienzo felt light on his face and woke up.<p>

He looked around to see where the light was coming from and realized that he wasn't in his room.

'Where am I?'

He sat up and looked down at himself.

He was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing yesterday.

'What happened?'

He heard something rustle next to him and he looked down to see Even still sleeping.

'What the-? Why am I sleeping in Even's bed?'

His mind started racing in fear and confusion.

Even rolled over to face him and opened his eyes.

"You're awake?" he asked sleepily.

Ienzo nodded then got off the bed to get a pen and piece of paper.

Even watched with interest.

Ienzo stopped writing and held up the paper.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

Even sighed and sat up.

"I was working late last night and you fell asleep. I carried you back and you started dreaming about your mother and crying. I tried to make you stop and you clutched me tightly. I couldn't get you to let go, and I tried very hard to, and I needed to sleep so you just slept with me. I had hoped that you would let go at the change of position but you didn't."

Ienzo blushed a little, but his hair covered most of it.

"And you called me 'Mommy'."

Ienzo looked away.

"I learned last night that you CAN talk, but you CHOOSE not to." He tried to meet the boy's face. "Why is that?"

Ienzo froze; he really didn't want to think about it.

"Ienzo," Even said in a slightly commanding tone.

Ienzo picked up his pen and tried to decide what to write.

He finally settled on something and held up his paper.

I GUESS IT'S SHOCK. I SAW MY MOTHER KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. AND THE MAN WHO KILLED HER TRIED TO KILL ME TOO.

Ienzo rolled back his sleeves to reveal scars all over his arms.

Even gasped when he saw them.

He leapt off the bed to inspect them up close.

Ienzo turned away from Even and pulled the collar of his lab coat down a few inches.

Even stared at the jagged scar that ran across the back of his neck.

He reached out and gently touched it with the tip of his finger.

It stretched the place that shoulder met neck on the left all the way across to the same spot on the right.

Even's finger carefully traced it.

Ienzo tensed a little but didn't move.

Even turned the boy around to look him in the eye.

"That's never going to happen again," he promised. "Never."

Ienzo nodded and hugged Even tightly.

Even was surprised at the sudden movement, but hugged him back all the same.

"Thank you Even," Ienzo whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>AN: That is all the abuse Ienzo is going to go through! I SWEAR!<p>

But I loooove this chapter. It's so cute when I imagine it in my head. But a heads up to all of you who like Even/Ienzo and Vexen/Zexion, I THINK IT'S SICK AND WRONG! They are basically father and son so that's incest! . And that's not what I was going for when I wrote! It was more like a scared son after having a nightmare wanted to sleep with his parents. That's all!

But Lil-Kiddy-K? Yes this story IS on dA. I never said I didn't have a dA account. If you notice, the picture (and the name) I use on here is the same (and similar to) one I use on dA. And youtube. Only my FB page is different. But anything on here is on my dA account. I have a dA account for all my other work though. Like original writing, photography, and cosplay pictures.

Anyway, sorry about the rant. See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

After that Ienzo followed Even around like a stray dog.

Even was the only one who knew how lost Ienzo was and he didn't let anyone else know.

Ienzo was thankful for his silence on the matter and let him know in his own way.

Even started trying to coax him to talk, but every night he would be forced to give up.

He would sigh and pull him into his arms and carry to bed.

As soon as he was under the covers, Ienzo would grab the pad of paper and pen off his nightstand and write the same message.

I'M SORRY. I'M REALLY TRYING.

Even would sigh and ruffle his hair.

"I know Ienzo. We'll try again tomorrow."

Ienzo would nod and put his head on the pillow.

He would hold the paper up for the last time that night and Even would sigh.

GOOD NIGHT EVEN.

"Good night to you too Ienzo. Sleep well."

Tonight was slightly different though.

When Ienzo held up his sign, it didn't say 'GOODNIGHT EVEN'. Instead it said 'GOODNIGHT DAD'.

Even was shocked but then he smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good night to you too, son."

Ienzo smiled back at him and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep almost instantly but Even didn't leave.

The blond regarded the boy as he slept.

'This should help,' he thought. 'If he's starting to think of me so affectionately, then he must be close to starting to talk again. He used to talk to his mother before she died, and if he thinks of me as his father then he should say something soon.'

He smiled slightly and walked out the door to his own rooms.

* * *

><p>He was awoken by a gentle poking in his arm.<p>

Turning onto his side, he opened his eyes.

Ienzo was staring at him.

Even sighed as he sat up.

"What is it Ienzo?"

"It's time to wake up."

"Yeah yeah, just a moment I have to-" He stopped. "D-Did you just speak?"

Ienzo nodded.

"Why? You never speak. I've barely gotten you to say anything."

Ienzo shrugged.

"Just felt like it."

Even swung his legs off the side of the bed to face the boy.

"Does that mean you're starting to get over what happened to you?"

The boy shrugged again.

Even stood up and took Ienzo's hand.

"Come on," he said as he started dragging the little boy out of the room, not caring that he was still in his pajamas. "We need to run some tests."

Ienzo followed silently.

The lab was empty when Even opened the door.

He pulled the little boy over to the small medical bed.

"Hop up," he commanded lightly.

Ienzo climbed on top of the bed and waited.

Even rushed around the room gathering equipment and putting it around the bed.

"There!" he announced with a sigh as he placed the last piece of equipment next to Ienzo. "Hold out your finger."

Ienzo produced his pointer finger and Even slipped a small clamp on it that monitored his heartbeat.

Even connected him to several machines and Ienzo waited patiently like usual.

He finished and sat on a stool in front of the little boy.

"Now," he started seriously. "What is your name?"

One of the machines started beeping as Ienzo struggled to answer.

"I-Ienzo."

Even smiled at him.

"Good good. Now, how old are you?"

"S-Six."

The scientist stared at him.

"R-Really?"

He knew that Ienzo was young, but he had never known he was THAT young. He had just thought that the boy was small for his age.

Ienzo nodded.

"I was born six years ago."

"What is your mother's name?"

Ienzo looked down and whispered, "E-Eri."

"What happened to her?"

The boy closed his eyes.

A loud beeping made Even jump up to look at the heart monitor.

It was freaking out and he could tell his question had made Ienzo upset.

He gently took his hand.

"It's okay Ienzo. It's okay."

The heart monitor started to calm down and he repeated his question.

"I know it's hard to talk about, but you need to try. Please."

Ienzo's face tightened and he forced his words out.

"We-We were at h-home and i-it was late s-so we were s-sleeping. S-Someone b-broke in and a-attacked my m-mom. He s-s-strangled her and t-then saw me. He c-came up to m-me and g-grabbed my wrist. He c-cut me, a-all over. He t-tried to s-stab me and I p-passed out. I thought I was d-dead until A-Ansem revived me."

Even stared at him.

How could the poor boy be treated in such a violent matter? He was still only a small child!

"Did you know the man who attacked you? Had you ever seen him before?"

Ienzo shook his head.

"No. I t-think he just wanted our h-house."

"Do you think it was your father?"

Ienzo shook his head again.

"Why not? You've never met your father."

"Because," Ienzo started as he raised his head to look at Even. "You're my father."

The man stared at him.

"I-Ienzo, you know I'm not really your father, right?"

He nodded.

"But since I've never met him, you're the closest thing I have to one. You take care of me and listen to me. My father doesn't even care that I exist. To me, you have replaced him as my father."

Even smiled sadly and gently hugged the boy.

"Don't worry. You're safe here. No one can ever hurt you again."

Ienzo sniffled and put his arms around the scientist.

"Th-Thank you. This is the first real time I've ever felt safe."

Even held him tightly.

'No one will ever hurt you,' he thought. 'Not if I can help it.'

* * *

><p>AN: I finally got around to writing this chapter! I hope you liked it!<p>

So yeah...the flashback is almost over! Soon we'll get back to the REAL storyline! XD

Anyway! See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Slipping through the halls quietly, he found the room he was looking for.

He opened the door silently and peered inside.

All the lights were off and the shades drawn so the room inside was pitch black.

Spotting what he was looking for, he stepped into the room.

He approached the bed silently and looked down to see a tiny boy.

The boy was sleeping peacefully; eyes closed lightly and slate hair hiding half of his pale face.

Grinning, he stretched his two hands out to clasp them firmly around the thin throat.

The little boy stayed asleep for a few moments, trying to get air.

When that failed, his eyes burst open and he gasped.

"Y-You!"

He tightened his grip to cut the boy off.

"E-Even…" he gasped out before his eyes rolled back into his head.

The man grinned and shook the limp body.

"Excuse me," someone said in mock politeness as they shoved a sharp object into his back. "But that's my charge you have just attacked."

Blood rushed out of the man's back as the object was removed and he turned around to see a blond man around thirty holding a bloody scalpel.

"What does he matter to you?" he demanded.

"He is my charge as I said. I watch over him and make sure no harm comes to him." His sweet smile was starting to make the man uneasy. "And you have just made my job rather difficult so I will need to take care of that."

He pulled out more scalpels and smiled wider.

"I hope you don't mind a check-up. It will only take a few dozen incisions to check out your vital organs."

The man's eyes widened fearfully as the older man cornered him.

* * *

><p>Ienzo woke up in a sweat and gasped loudly.<p>

Even heard the noise and hurried to his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he knelt down to look in his eyes.

Ienzo nodded slowly.

"I had a dream that…HE came back…"

Even bit his lip.

"He did…"

Ienzo shot off the medical table and started to run.

"Ienzo! No! It's okay!"

Even chased after him and grabbed his arm.

"L-Let me go!" Ienzo cried out. "L-Leave me alone!"

"He's gone Ienzo! He's gone! I promise!"

The boy slowly stopped struggling and looked at Even over his shoulder.

"W-Where did he go?"

Even pulled the boy back and hugged him gently.

"He's dead."

Ienzo relaxed a little and Even rubbed his back as small tears ran down his face; quickly growing larger and faster.

"I-I h-hate h-him…" he whimpered.

"Don't worry," Even whispered into the top of his head. "He's not coming back. He's dead. I made sure of that. And there's no way he's coming back. He was terrified before he died and as he was dying. He paid for what he did and he will never hurt you again."

Ienzo sniffled.

"Th-Thank you dad…"

"Of course Ienzo. I wouldn't dream of letting anyone hurt you. I'm sorry he got to you again."

"I-It's okay…"

Even kept rubbing his back for a while.

"You should get some more rest. Do you want help back to your room?" Ienzo didn't answer him. "Ienzo? Are you alright?" Still no answer. He looked down and saw that Ienzo was sleeping against his chest, mouth open a little and eyes shut lightly. He smiled. "It seems you've already gone to bed." He picked the boy up and carried him back to his room. "Come on. Let's get you into a bed."

* * *

><p>Zexion woke up and looked around.<p>

"EVEN?"

The door opened and he sighed in relief but Even didn't walk in.

Ansem did.

"A-Ansem?" he asked, confused. "Where's Even? I-I mean Vexen?"

The man came and sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"He's gone. Remember? I took you back to the castle after I found you with Even…err Vexen. He didn't take proper care of you so as your guardian I took you back from him. He wasn't-"

"I want Vexen," Zexion whispered, cutting across him.

"And he was-What?" Ansem stared at him. "What did you say?"

Zexion raised his eyes to look at Ansem sadly.

"I want to be with Vexen…he's more of a guardian than you've ever been…" He looked away. "He took care of me and protected me through things you've never even heard about…I like him better…He's my father…"

Ansem kept staring at him.

Eventually he managed to clear his throat.

"Y-You DO know he isn't your actual father…r-right?"

Zexion nodded.

"I don't care." He glared at Ansem. "That's how I think of him and I want to go back to our castle! I would much rather be there than here! You're separating me from my REAL family! Take me back! NOW!"

Again Ansem was staring at him in surprise.

"I-I've never see you so…vocal about anything…"

"So will you take me back?"

"No."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because you are my charge. I just wanted Even's help looking after you because I was a very busy man but now I am not so busy so I can look after you myself."

Zexion jumped down and balled his hands into fists.

"You can't keep me here! If you try I will run away and go back! Just try and stop me!"

He turned around and sprinted out of the room, leaving Ansem to stare at his back.

* * *

><p>AN: I put Ienzo through so much...but Daddy Even saved him! And we got to see a little of his sadistic side. *evil laugh* Yeah...so don't mess with Ienzo or he will forcibly dissect you.<p>

And Zexion stood up to Ansem and ran away! Will he make it back to Vexen?


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion ran until a wrong turn ended up a dead end.

"Come now Zexion," Ansem's voice came softly. "You should have remembered that turn."

He spun around to see the man walking slowly toward him.

"How did you find me?" he demanded.

Ansem laughed deeply.

"Oh surely you remember. Every time you ran away as a child you would make that mistake."

Zexion backed up against the wall.

"Why did I run away?"

"Because you didn't want to be here," Ansem said sadly. "Just like you don't want to be now. All you wanted was to go outside but we didn't let you."

"And why not?"

"Because it was too dangerous!" he yelled, pent up frustration finally being released. "The one day you did go out you were attacked! You promised to stay with Even but you didn't! That was exactly why we didn't want you to go out!"

Zexion's eyes were wide and unfocused.

He remembered the day that Ansem was talking about.

That day had indeed been his first time out that he could remember and he had been surrounded by monsters and had to be saved by a blond boy not much older than himself.

However, his interest in the outdoor world had been piqued and he had snuck out several times after that day.

It was his interest that had resulted in his death.

"Zexion…? Zexion?" Ansem's voice made him blink and he looked up to see the man kneeling in front of him. "Zexion? Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

Ansem helped the boy up.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

Zexion pulled his hand away hard.

"No!"

Ansem stopped and turned to him.

"What?"

"No!" the boy repeated. "No! I don't want to go back to bed! I want to go back home! I want to go back to what I'm used to! I want to go back to Vexen!"

Ansem stared at him and Zexion took the opportunity to sprint down the corridor away from him.

Shaking his head quickly, Ansem hurried after the boy.

Yet again he found the boy trapped by a dead end.

"Just stop running Zexion. Nothing is going to be gained if you continue."

Ienzo turned around quickly, eyes large and scared.

"Leave me alone! I just want to go home!"

Ansem reached for him.

"Stop it Ansem! Let him alone!"

The man looked around in confusion.

A swirling, dark portal appeared and Vexen stepped out of it.

"Vexen?"

The scientist glared at the other man and pushed Zexion behind him to protect him.

Zexion hugged his leg tightly and peeked around it.

"But why? Why does he hate me? Why doesn't he want to be with me anymore?"

"Because you didn't take care of him! And now his needs are different! Can't you tell how badly you're hurting him? This world isn't good for him! He needs to be in one that isn't so full of light! We can be in light worlds for a short amount of time but if we try to live in them, it's painful. Being here is very harmful to him!"

Ansem looked down at the boy.

"Is this true?"

Zexion nodded slowly.

"I-I…I didn't know…"

Zexion looked down and rolled up his sleeves to reveal deep cuts in his arms.

"This place hurts…a lot…" He looked up at the man. "May I go home? Please?"

Ansem stared at the wounds for a long time before nodding.

"Yes…yes you may."

Zexion's face was shocked and slowly broke into a smile.

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Zexion darted out from behind Vexen and hugged Ansem.

"Thank you. Thank you."

He pulled away and walked to Vexen's side.

Vexen took Zexion's hand and started to lead him through the portal.

"Vexen?" Ansem's broken voice called softly.

He turned around.

"Yes?"

Ansem's face was tormented with pain.

"Take care of him…don't let him get hurt anymore."

Vexen nodded.

"That's all I've ever tried to do since I met."

And with that he turned around and walked through the portal, closing it behind him and ending all connection.

* * *

><p>AN: FINISHED! (that makes 2 stories in one day! oh yeah! now I only have 5 fanfics in progress!)<p>

But yes. Vexen came to the rescue and Zexion was adorable and hid behind him. Aww.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
